


Room 1046

by ryanmadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Internet Personalities
Genre: Almost Sex, Bottom!Shane, M/M, One Shot, Roleplay, Teasing, ricky goldsworth - Freeform, short fic, sorry about this, this is gross lmao, this really sucks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmadej/pseuds/ryanmadej
Summary: i'm really bad at writing sorry i just really wanted there to be a ricky goldsworth roleplay fic,, plus there isn't enough bottom!shane in this fandom.... please help me fix this.





	Room 1046

**Author's Note:**

> ya i know i'm not very descriptive sorry..... this was super super rushed

"I bet you I could check into a hotel right now and say my name was, uh- Ricky Goldsworth."

Shane stiffled a chuckle at that. Ricky Goldsworth? What kind of a name was that? Ryan was already far past fed up with Shane's relentless skepticism and mocking of the case they were investigating-- the case of room 1046. He saw the look of sheer amusement on his tall cohost's face, and knew what was coming next.

"But then they're gonna say, 'do you have a credit card, sir?'"

Shit. Ryan hadn't even thought of that. But he had to keep up his act. He was not letting Shane win this arguement. Not this time. He stammered as he tried to think up an excuse, something that would really stump Shane. He quickly retorted with a scenario that was pretty unlikely.

"And then I'll be like 'this is my, uh, friend's.. I'm just putting a deposit, right, you're not going to charge-"

Before Ryan could even finish his sentence, Shane butted in, catching on and playing along with Ryan's little game. His voice was stern and he puffed his chest out and retorted. 

"That's not gonna fly, they're gonna put handcuffs on you right away."

Shane towered over Ryan in his chair, an evil smirk playing his lips. Ryan's angry expression faltered for a split second, but luckily Shane was too busy in his own world. The taller man narrowed his eyes as he began to investigate Ricky Goldsworth, crossing his arms and constantly taking half steps closer and closer.

"Where'd you grow up, Ricky Goldsworth?"

Ryan returned the smirk, delivering a smooth response that he hoped would catch Shane off guard. He locked eyes with the other man, mirroring his posture and straightening his back, arms also going crossed at his chest.

"Oh, I grew up down the road."

Shane wasn't affected one bit by Ryan's quickfire response, and instead shot back an even quicker question. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for the shorter man to answer, but he struggled. Shane's eyes only further narrowed and he stepped even closer, feelings Ryan's quickened breath near his jawline. He spoke in an authoritative tone, never once breaking eye contact from Ryan.

"What city?"

This had to do it. There was no way in hell Ryan could even think of a response quick enough, let alone keep up his act and convince Shane he was going to win this little war. Just as Shane could begin to feel the satisfaction of knowing he won, Ryan snapped back unexpectantly. 

"New York City"

Ryan spoke in the same tone as Shane, jumping up from his chair to seem more threatening- despite him being significantly shorter than Shane. He glared up at the older, snarling just the slightest as his irritation built up further and further. He. Was. Determined. 

"What's your mother's name Ricky Goldsworth?"

"Lu-"

Shane hadn't even given Ryan enough time to speak up, let alone think of a proper response before interrupting him once again.

"See, crumbling."

Just the icing on the cake. That was it. A wide grin spread across Shane's stupid face. He was sure he had just beat Ryan at his own game, and he was proud. Ryan squeezed his fists, his knuckles turning white by his sides as he saw the other man's ridiculous expression. Oh, how he would just love to punch that smirk off of his stupid face.

"What's the fuckin' hold up?"

Ryan caught Shane off guard, firmly pushing at the middle of his chest, stepping closer and closer as he shoved the tall, lanky man. Shane, not even knowing where to begin to react, just let it happen. 

"I'm trying to check into a room. And you're giving me a god damn inquisition? Is this how you treat all your customers?"

Ryan raised his voice, a crazy look glossing over his eyes. He was going to win. No matter what it takes.

And with that, Shane recieved another shove.

"Who do you think you are?"

Another shove.

"Are you hearing me?" 

Finally, Ryan gave Shane one last push, the backs of his legs hitting their desk.

Shane let out a curse under his breath, and Ryan silently stared up at the taller, before quickly shoving his back against the desk, pressing down on his chest and making sure that Shane couldn't move.

"Holy shit- Ryan. Wha-"

Shane's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he realized what was happening, his best friend pinning him to their work desk in the middle of an unsolved shoot. Maybe Ryan finally lost his marbles. This must have pushed him over the edge. After all the years of non stop bickering and teasing, this was it..

"My. Name. Is. Ricky. Goldsworth." 

Shane's mouth gaped open as it hit him. This was part of his charade. Clever bastard. 

"Now, I demand a room this instant."

Ryan quickly took ahold of Shane's wrists, flipping Shane over swiftly and pressing his face into the polished wood of their desk. A gasp escaped from the older, and he struggled for a second before realizing there was no point. Slowly, he felt all the blood in his body rush down south.

Shit.

This isn't happening. 

There is no way in hell Shane Madej was getting fucking turned on while Ry- Ricky Goldsworth held him against their desk.

Their desk.

The Unsolved desk.

On Camera.

After this, there was no way he could show his face around the office. He could only imagine the gossip that would surface. 

Fuck.

Ryan's hand moved from between Shane's shoulder blades down to his lower back, his long fingers sliding underneath the olive button up shirt he was wearing.

"You got me?" 

Ryan leaned in, his breath hot on Shane's ear. His voice was a low, gravelly growl and Shane visibly shuddered under his touch. When the other man opened his mouth to speak, a throaty moan spilled out instead as he felt soft, wet lips pressed against the exposed skin on his neck, and the light graze of teeth on the sensitive spot. 

"J-Jesus Christ-"

That was all Shane could manage to get out as the lips traveled further up, and soon Ryan's teeth were tugging at his earlobe, his hand pushing Shane's shirt up his back to expose more of his back. Shane clenched his teeth as the cool are bit his bare skin, squeezing his eyes shut. Then, suddenly, pressure was taken off of Shane all at once and he hissed at the loss of contact. He flipped over quickly and turned to face Ryan, who had a proud expression playing his face. 

"You win, Ricky."


End file.
